Minari, ange de l'amour
by Ghoulchy
Summary: C'était juste un match. Mais une nouvelle lycéenne va le bouleverser. Dans le mauvais terme certes mais le futur sera-t-il aussi périlleux ?
1. Chapter 1

POV AUTEUR :

Une jeune adolescente, transférée à Deimon à cause de son déménagement, très forte physiquement. Ses lunettes ne semblent pas adaptées à sa vision. Elle est plutôt grande pour une fille de son âge. Elle espère pouvoir rejoindre les Devil Bats, à titre de suportrice. Elle s'approche du terrain de football américain et voie qu'un match amical a lieu. Elle s'assoit donc à côté d'une rousse en attendant.

? : "Enchanté, j'aimerai faire partie des pompon-girls."

Mamori : "Il faudra que tu en parles à Suzuna lors de la pause. C'est la fille aux cheveux bleus foncés là-bas. Moi c'est Mamori."

Minari : "Minari. Le garçon blond numéro 1 ne semble pas aller bien."

Mamori : "Hiruma ? Comment peux-tu dire ça, on ne voit même pas son visage, il n'est pas tourner vers nous."

Minari : "De loin je l'ai à peu près remarquer. Il faudrait lui en parler."

Mamori : "Si tu as raison, qui le remplacera ? C'est le seul quarter back que l'équipe possède."

Minari : "Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de ça pour la fin du match non ? Et le 21 a l'air d'avoir remarquer ce détail aussi. Il s'inquiéte."

Mamori : "Eyeshield se soucie d'Hiruma ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient amis."

Minari : "Remplaçons les."

L'entraîneur Doburoku, qui a tout écouter des deux filles, demande un temps-mort. Bien sûr, l'équipe ne sait pas du tout pourquoi et il n'y eu aucune explication. Juste l'annonce du remplacement du capitaine et du running back. Le blond ne fait aucun commentaire et s'assoit simplement sur le banc des remplaçants.

Minari : "Hiruma c'est ça ? J'ai remarqué que vous n'alliez pas trop bien. Voulez-vous nous en parler ?"

Hiruma : "Non."

Il ne nie pas le fait qu'il cache quelque chose mais n'en dit rien. Minari n'insiste pas et demande simplement à Eyeshield 21 de rester avec son capitaine. Elle, observe l'équipe adverse. Elle voie mal de loin mais a l'impression de reconnaître un visage. Aurait-elle connu ce garçon ? Le capitaine adverse.

Minari : "Excuse-moi Mamori, qui est l'homme là-bas ?"

Mamori : "Habachira pourquoi ?"

Le nom lui revient d'un coup. Elle cours vers lui. De près, elle peut affirmer que c'est bien lui. Son ami d'enfance, qu'elle a perdue à son premier déménagement mais qu'elle n'a jamais oublier.

Habachira : "Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec l'équipe des Devil Bats."

Minari : "Tu ne me reconnais sûrement pas, ça fait longtemps. Je suis Minari !"

Elle qui semble rayonnante et heureuse, lui est clairement en colère. Sa main ne serre pas celle de la nouvelle et rencontre plutôt la joue de celle-ci. Le bruit surprend tout le monde mais la plus grande surprise est le "merci" qu'elle prononce. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle remercierait quelqu'un qui l'a frappé ?


	2. Chapter 2

POV MINARI :

La sensation de sa main contre ma joue reste dans ma tête. Sentir quelqu'un d'autre me toucher revient à longtemps. Même si c'est plus un acte de violence que d'amitié, cela me rend incroyablement heureuse que Habashira se souvienne de moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai remercié et j'ai surpris tous ceux qui ont vu la scène. Habashira également est surpris de ce que j'ai dit.

Habashira : "Q-Quoi ?"

Moi : "Je te remercie. Parce qu'après toutes ces années, tu ne m'a pas oublier."

Habashira : "Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie ?!"

Moi : "Frappe-moi autant que tu veux, j'accepterai chaque coup. Tu as souffert de mon absence longue et inattendue. Et ma souffrance pendant ces années ne sont rien comparées aux tiennes. Même le fouet n'aurait pas pu me faire m'imaginer ta douleur."

Habashira : "F-fouet ?"

Moi : "Ai-je laissé sortir un lapsus ? Peu importe, cela n'a aucune importance."

Habashira : "Bien sur que si !"

Moi : "Avant que tu n'ai d'explications, nous reformerons notre lien d'amitié."

Habashira : "Minari ! Nous sommes amis... Tu dois vraiment me dire ce qui t'es arrivé et si ta santé s'est détériorée."

Moi : "Je t'ai fait souffrir... Je ne mérite pas la moindre pitié."

Habashira : "Minari... Si tu veux qu'un jour je te pardonne, il faudra que tu me racontes tout depuis le moment où tu es partie."

Moi : "D'accord. Mais avant, j'essaierai de régler le problème d'Hiruma. Il n'a pas l'air d'être en forme."

Elle lui dit alors au revoir puis pense à l'humeur du capitaine qui n'a que très peu changer. Il est toujours énergique et n'est pas du tout malade. Ses sentiments, eux, essaient de cacher la tristesse qui le remplit.

Moi : "Hiruma ? J'aimerai vous parler."

Hiruma : "Fais au plus court."

Moi : "Très bien. Je voudrai que vous me parliez de vos problèmes."

Hiruma : "Je ne te connais pas, pourquoi je le ferai ?"

Moi : "J'ai moi-même était dépressive, je peux comprendre."

Hiruma : "Et tu crois être capable de tout comprendre ? Je pense que mon cas te laisserai sans voix."

Moi : "Peut-être. Mais j'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit."

Hiruma : "... Tu es étrange. Très bien, je vais tout te dire."

Et une longue histoire commence. Un conte de dépression, de tristesse et de solitude. Trois mots qui ne qualifient pas du tout l'homme dont j'ai entendu parler. En effet, son cas me laisse sans voix. Je ne pensais pas que le cœur humain pouvait atteindre un tel point de souffrance. Est-ce au moins supportable ? Alors que moi j'en ai déjà assez de ma situation, comment fait-il ?

Hiruma : "Je te l'avais dit. Je n'attend ni pitié ni aide."

Moi : "Je comprend... Ne vous en faîtes pas, je respecte votre choix. Si vous voulez en parler, j'ouvrirai l'oreille."


End file.
